


The Flash, Partners in crime.

by barryallhen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallhen/pseuds/barryallhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a forensic scientist, Barry Allen never believed in love at the first look. But this was before meeting his new partner, Eleana Callygan. (The Flash fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Mr. Allen

Barry Allen was late. Again. And the absence of a car wasn't helping at all. So, like every morning, he was running late to work. 

He entered the building of the CCPD, out of breath. He was mentally preparing himself to face the Captain, trying to find a good excuse but something caught his attention. There was a huge pile of people in front of Captain's office, some trying to look inside. Barry tried to sneak a peek, but Captain Singh got out of the room, smiling. Barry frowned, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen him with this expression on his face.

But it didn't last too long, and it was erased quickly when the Captain noticed all the officers in front of him.

"Everyone get back to work now ! There's nothing to see." Singh yelled.

He looked straight at the people, who were rushing off to obey his order before noticing Barry. He crossed his arms on his chest and sighed.

"You're late Mr Allen."

"Uh yeah I-I know but ... " Barry started but the Captain cut him off.

"Don't care. Come in, right now." The Captain said, entering his office.

Barry sighed and walked towards the room, few officers muttering "You're screwed Allen" on his way. He closed the door behind him to keep the curious people outside and saw Joe. Barry gave him a questioning look but Joe didn't have the time to say anything because the Captain talked.

"Allen, I would like to introduce you to Miss Eleana Callygan. She works with you from now, as a forensic scientist. I would recommend you to behave." 

Barry looked around to notice a young girl he didn't see before. She raised from her seat and offered her hand to Barry.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking Barry's hand.

"H-hi. N-nice to meet y-you too." Barry muttered.

He took a moment to look at the girl in front of him. He couldn't stop himself but to think that she was beautiful. She had black hair, tied up in a pony tail and percent blue eyes. And her smile was lighting the room with joy. As a scientist, Barry never believed in love at first look. But right now, he couldn't think like this. 

Singh turned to Eleana and smiled.

"I'll let you with Barry now, he's going to show you around. And so you two can get to know each other. I need to get back to work now, if you would excuse me." 

He left the room with a smile accross his features and Joe followed behind, poking Barry's shoulder on his way, bringing him back to reality.

"So, are we going to stay here, looking at each other or ?" Eleana asked with a grin after few minutes of silence.

"Oh uh no sure, come on I'm going to show you around." Barry spoke, blushing slighlty.

Eleana smiled and followed Barry outside the office. He gave her a visit before leading her to the lab, not without noticing the looks that some officers were giving to his new partner.

"And so it's my lab, I mean our lab now." Barry said, smiling.

Eleana looked around the room, before looking at Barry with friendliness.

"That's very ..."

"Messy ?" Barry cut her off.

She laughed before looking back at Barry.

"Well yes it's kinda messy but what I was going to say is that it's big. I mean, my old lab was probably only the half of this one." She replied.

"Oh, yes of course." Barry laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Eleana smirked to him before walking towards the desk, looking through the pile of files. Barry was going to speak when Iris bursted into the room.

"Hey Barry !" She yelled before noticing the young girl next to the desk. "Oh hi Eleana !" Iris smiled walking to the girl to hug her.

Eleana hugged her back and Barry looked at the them, surprised.

"You two know each other ?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah we met at Jitters few days ago. You know I talked to you about her !" Iris replied, hitting Barry on the shoulder.

"Yes right ! You just moved from Starling, right ?" Barry asked, looking at Eleana.

She nodded and Barry smiled.

"And I'm also the one who got her that job actually." Iris added, putting her hands on her hips with pride.

"That's true, Iris is my savior. I don't know what I'd be doing without her." Eleana grinned.

Barry chuckled and looked at his partner with a smile. She imitated his expression and sighed.

"I have some stuff in my car that I should get." She said, pointing to the door with her thumb.

"Yeah sure, I'll wait here. Unless you want me to help ? Because I would totally help you. I mean we're partners now so it's kinda my job. To help you. But if you don't want help, I'll just sit here, on this chair, waiting. Or .." Barry started rambling.

"Barry chill, I think she got it." Iris cut him off, giggling.

Eleana started chuckling and Barry blushed, looking at his feet.

"That's very nice Barry, really but I think I can handle it." Eleana spoke, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Barry nodded and she left the lab, leaving him alone with Iris. He sighed and mentally face palmed himself.

"She's awesome, isn't she ? I knew it was a good idea to ask my dad if he could get her an interview with the Captain." Iris smiled, proudly.

Yes, indeed she is awesome. Barry thought.

"Yeah that was a very good idea." He smiled to Iris. "Well don't you have a work ?" He added, smirking.

She sighed and looked at her best friend.

"I do yes, and I should get back to it now before I get fired. See you later Bar !" She shouted, leaving the lab.

"See you later" He replied back.

Barry sat on the chair and grinned to himself. Iris definitely had a good idea, and Barry will never thank her enough for that.


	2. Who are you ?

"Hey, are you sure that you don't want my help ?" Barry asked, as he saw Eleana stumbling into the lab with a big box in her hands.

"I'm ... all ... good." She replied, almost out of breath.

Barry smiled and walked towards her.

"I get it." He said picking up the package from her arms.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, pouting.

"You know a simple thank you would be enough." He smirked.

"Well thank you." She said, prickly. "But I said I didn't need your help." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"But that's not what your body said." He grinned.

Eleana's eyes widened and his grin fell.

"Sorry, that was weird. And incredibly creepy. I meant it seemed that you needed some help." He rambled.

Her face cracked into a hysterical laugh, leaving a very confused Barry Allen.

"That's okay." She said, wipping a tear away. "Iris warned me you would say that kind of stuff."

"She did ?"

She nodded and smiled.

"But that's fine, don't worry. That's kinda funny. And very cute." 

He blushed and shove his hand in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Eleana's smile became bigger and she turned away, starting to place her stuff on her new desk, while Barry was staring at her. She stopped unpacking for a second to look up at Barry and locked her gaze with his. She smirked, noticing he was staring.

"Seing something you like Mr Allen ?" She said with a cocky tone.

Barry looked away, blushing. They both stayed motionless for a few secondes before Barry spoke.

"So, why did you decide to move to Central ?" He asked, trying to break the heavy silence.

Eleana sat on the desk, looking down at her feet before she answered, looking at Barry.

"I guess, I just needed a change." 

She gave him a sad smile before turning her gaze away. Seeing her like that broke Barry's heart. He understood that it was a painful subject and she didn't really want to enter into deep details if he didn't ask for more.

"And do you like living here ?" He gave her a shy smile, trying to erase the sadness from her face.

"Well I'm only here since a week but yeah, it's pleasant. And sunny. Very different from Starling. I'm still looking for an appartement, so I guess I will feel home when I get one." 

She had her smile back on her face, that beautiful smile that would make Barry's heart melt and forget all his problems any time he saw it. He didn't know exactly why, but anytime she would talk to him or even just look at him, his heart would race and his hand would get sweaty.

"Would you like to have a coffee some day ?" He asked, the words falling from his mouth before he could think about it.

And he instantly regreted them. After all she had just met him and he was acting weird around her. So why would she accept to have a coffee with him ? 

"But maybe you don't want to." He added.

He felt like he shouldn't have asked and he mentally face palmed himself.

"Yes, of course, I would love to Barry." She smiled.

"R-really ?" He stuttered.

He didn't expect her to accept his offer, and he was more than surprised when she said yes.

"I mean, that's great." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why do you seem so surprised ?" She asked, with frowning.

"Oh no, for nothing. Just thought ... Hum, never mind. " He stuttered. "I could show you around Central too if you want. And help you to find an appartement ? I know some places that could be cool." 

"Would you do that ?" She asked, bitting her lip.

He smiled, nodding.

"That's very nice, thank you Barry." 

"Oh and, I wanted to ask you, about the Particle Accelerator, are you going ?" She added.

Barry's heart raced. He always felt like he was the only person who was interested about the Particle Accelerator. More she was talking, and more he felt like he was falling for her.

"Yeah, I do. Actually I'm going with Iris, you should come with us. That's going to be fun !" He said, with excitement.

Eleana chuckled and nodded.

"Would be my pleasure Barry."

Barry grinned. Yeah, he was definitely falling for her.


End file.
